Missing
by Katief20
Summary: When a teenager vanishes the police think she has run away. But Kate thinks they have made assumptions and this leads to tension between herself and Nick over the handling of the case.
1. Chapter1

It was eight pm and as it was late October it was also dark. Janie Tucker was curled up in a chair in the sitting room of the small cottage she shared with her mum and dad. She was pretending to be absorbed in the book on her lap. In reality the pretty eighteen year old had taken in nothing of _Jane Eyre_, her set A-level text. She was casting quick anxious glances at her father who was beginning to doze in front of the fire. Her mother was knitting on the opposite side of the fire.

Janie took a deep breath. Now or never. She stood up.

"Just out Mum."

"At this hour? Its dark lovey!" Mrs Tucker was startled.

"I know Mum, its Sandra, she wanted me to go round tonight to look at some homework she's struggling with." The lie came easily.

"Well, its getting on." Mrs Tucker glanced at the clock. "All right. Don't be too late mind. Back by ten. You've school tomorrow. We don't want you tired out with exams coming up. Don't disturb your Dad on your way out. He's worn out."

Janie smiled thanks, and went to get her coat. Mrs Tucker watched through the window from her chair as her daughter ran down the path. Their cottage was on the edge of the Ashfordly Estate. As Mr Tucker was one of the groundsmen at the Hall it was a grace and favour cottage. It was about twenty minutes to the Village where Sandra lived. It would not take Janie long to get there but, still. Mrs Tucker would feel better when she was in for the night.

Janie felt bad for lying to her Mum and Dad but she would not have done it had she thought she really had to. She couldn't let Tony down!

Tony Webster was the focus of Janie's world right now. She had fallen helplessly for the dark, swarthy nineteen year old from the day she'd cast eyes on him in his leathers sat on his motorbike on the road outside the school gates. And she'd been overwhelmed when he noticed her too, actually _speaking _to her. She couldn't believe it!

Then the next day he was outside the school again – and again, until eventually they went round the corner from school to a small greasy spoon and had a coffee and things went from there.

However what Janie knew, absolutely, was Tony would not meet with approval from her parents. She stubbornly refused to acknowledge the points they would object to. The fact that Tony's father was in prison and his mother skirting on the edges of meeting the same fate. The fact that Tony's sister, Wendy, was twenty and had a child _out of wedlock. _ The fact Tony had had a couple of brushes with the law which Janie reconciled by arguing in her mind he hadn't actually been found guilty of anything. Still all in all the facts stacked up and Janie knew her mum and dad would be less than thrilled if she took Tony home for tea. So he remained a very close secret.

Sandra, her friend, knew about him and had warned Janie off. "You want to watch that one," she'd said more than once but Janie with stars in her eyes was not prepared to listen putting Sandra's words down to jealousy. Another thing Janie's mum didn't know was that Janie and Sandra, such friends once, had had something of a falling out because Sandra wouldn't stand for Janie using her as an alibi when really she was meeting Tony.

However of late things had not been going well for Janie and Tony. He'd been impatient with her pushing her to go "all the way" but Janie had held out terrified of having to explain a pregnancy to her parents. She'd sensed that Tony was becoming more and more fed up with the situation and she had managed to "do something about it" – a trip to a clinic in York had sorted that out. A girlfriend of one of Tony's mates, Bridie, much more worldly than Janie had told her all about it and the fact she'd have to pretend she was married to get what she needed. She'd gone yesterday (bunking off school) – _another secret from her parents _– and that was what she wanted to tell Tony now.

Anyway, she ran down the lane and along the road which led to the village. It was very dark with thick trees either side but she was country born and bred and used to it. The night presented no fears to her.

She got to the cross roads where she had arranged to meet Tony. He was there standing by his motorbike scuffing his toe in the grass. He glanced up crossly. "Where've you been?"

"Sorry," she gasped catching her breath. "I couldn't get out."

"Your parents keep you locked up like a nun!"

"That's not fair Tony." She bit her lip. "Look I wanted to see you, to tell you its sorted."

"What is?"

She swallowed. He was prone to foul moods and he was in one tonight for sure. He'd cheer up though when she told him what she had done.

"I went to a clinic Tony. I'm on the pill! We can – you know –"

"Nah, its too much effort."

"What?"

"You, its too hard work. You can hardly ever get out to go the flicks. When do you reckon you'd get out to do owt else? Not going to spend the night with me are you?"

She paused. "Maybe Sandra would –"

"Why don't you just walk in to your mum and dad with me and say I'm your boyfriend?"

"I can't!"

"Because you're ashamed of me!"

"No! Look,they're strict, but its because they want me to do well and go to University next year! I'm all they've got!"

"That's summat else and all. What happens to me when you go to University?"

"Well we can write. And phone. And I'll back in the holidays. Anyway, I might not go, if I don't pass my exams."

He looked at her. "You'll pass 'em. Look Janie, you're a nice girl but its just too hard work all right?"

She stared at him stricken. "What do you mean?"

"You're a clever girl. You can work that out." He swung his leg over his bike.

"You're not finishing with me!"

"Look you're real pretty all right and I really like you but its just hard work and I don't need it." He started up the bike. "Take care of yourself, kid." He rode off into the night leaving Janie stood there with tears running down her face.

She put her hands in her duffel coat pocket and walked back along the road making no attempt to wipe away her tears. She was so absorbed in her misery and anger she didn't hear it at first. But eventually she heard a distinctive _crack _from the trees alongside her. She stopped.

"Who's there?" she called.

No one emerged and there was no more sound and she turned to walk on but she felt nervous now and began to hurry suddenly longing for the safety of home. She had nearly got to the point where you turned off down the lane back to the cottage when a dark clad figure with their face covered emerged from the trees in front of her.

There was no one to hear Janie's piercing scream.

* * *

The clock in the cottage struck ten thirty. Janie's father, went to the window again.

"I'm going to ring Sandra," her mother said finally. "Its very unlike Janie though to let us down like this."

She went out into the hall. Mr Tucker sighed and let the curtain drop as there was still no sign of his daughter. He went out into the hall. Mrs Tucker was putting down the phone.

"Colin, Sandra was in bed. She said Janie wasn't meant to be going round there tonight. She doesn't know why Janie said Sandra wanted her to go round."

"Then where has she got to?" Colin asked. "Its not in our Janie to lie."

"Well Sandra was quite adamant. Colin, I'm giving it another half hour then I'm phoning the police. I'm that worried!"

The call to the Police House in Aidensfield came through at eleven pm. Nick and Kate were both in bed – after a busy day with an early start sleep was precious. When they heard the phone jangling downstairs Nick groaned.

"We've only just got in bed!" Kate put her head under the pillows then after a moment followed Nick down the stairs. The call could easily be for her as well as him.

He was putting down the phone as she arrived downstairs tying her dressing gown. "Mrs Tucker," he said. "From off the Ashfordly Estate? Her daughter Janie was due in at ten and she's not come home."

"That's not like Janie!" Kate said. "She's very reliable, her mum always says so."

Nick smiled wryly. "She's also eighteen," he said. "Eighteen year olds are not exactly well known for being reliable. Chances are she will be home by the time I get up there." He headed upstairs to get dressed.

Kate called up the stairs after him, "Don't pre-judge Nick!"

* * *

The minute she heard the motorbike outside, Mrs Tucker came running out. "She's not home yet Mr Rowan," she said breathlessly.

"All right Mrs Tucker." Nick nodded to Mr Tucker behind her. "Evening Colin. Shall we go inside?"

They went into the cottage and sat down in the sitting room.

"Just run through tonight for me," Nick said gently to Mrs Tucker. "What time did Janie go out and where did she say she was going?"

"She shouldn't have been let go out!" Colin Tucker had not sat down but resumed his vigil at the window. "I were asleep, if I'd known, I'd have said no!"

"All right Colin," Nick said calmly. He looked back at Mrs Tucker, dropping the formality. "Brenda?"

"She were sat there reading Mr Rowan," the woman said. "And then about eight –"

"About?" Nick interrupted. Precision was vital.

"It was eight o'clock," the woman confirmed. "She said she wanted to go down to the village and see Sandra, her friend about some homework."

"Sandra Riley?" Nick guessed.

"That's right. And I said it was all right but I'd like her back by ten. I know she's eighteen but she's working so hard for her A-Levels and it's a school night, its not good for her to be late."

"Only she hasn't come home yet?" Nick said.

"No and she hasn't been to Sandra Riley's either." Colin sat down suddenly. "Sandra didn't know anything about it."

"She wouldn't be covering for Janie for some reason?" Nick asked.

"Janie wouldn't do that Mr Rowan, she wouldn't lie to us!" exclaimed Brenda.

Nick exchanged glances with Colin Tucker. Nick did not have quite the same faith.

"About today," Nick said. "Has Janie behaved unusually at all? Has she seemed worried about anything or has anything upset her?"

"No, nothing?"

"Any boyfriends?"

"No!" said Brenda vehemently. "She hasn't time for all that Mr Rowan, not with her studies and all."

"Right." Nick took a deep breath. This one was going to need even more gentle handling than usual. "What I'm going to do is get in touch with the station and we'll organise a search. I'll also undertake some enquiries around the village and see if anyone has seen Janie tonight and I'll speak to Sandra in the meantime. Can you give me a detailed description of what she was wearing when she left here tonight, and also I'll need a recent photograph please."

Nick conducted the search of Janie's room himself with her mother present. He could sense her mother's unease with this breach of her daughter's privacy but it was a very necessary thing to do.

"Can you look in her wardrobe Brenda and tell me if there is anything missing – change of clothes for example?"

"She won't have run away!" the woman stared at him.

"Brenda, we have to consider everything. I'm sorry," Nick said gently. He wasn't going to point it out to her but the fact was teenagers didn't tell their parents everything.

Janie's mother sighed but looked through Janie's wardrobe anyway. "There's nothing missing," she confirmed.

Nick nodded and moved to the chest of drawers. Quickly and expertly he went through it, removing from it a pack of tablets which a quick glance told him were birth control tablets.

"Mrs Tucker?" he showed them to her. She knew straight away what they were. She looked confused.

"They can't be Janie's," she said flatly.

"Its her name on the packet," Nick pointed out gently.

"Janie wouldn't be taking those. I don't understand." Looking bewildered the woman sat down on the chair in the room.

Nick carried on, wondering what other secrets were going to emerge. It was a pretty distasteful job but they had to find out what was going on – all they were concerned about was whether Janie was safe. Nick was forming the view now she hadn't met with harm but she was with someone, possibly someone her parents would not approve of.

He took from under Janie's pillow her diary. It was one of those that locked but the lock was flimsy. Nick glanced at the girl's mother who nodded briefly. Within a second Nick had bust the lock and was flicking through the diary.

"Who's Tony?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Brenda spoke in low tones. What other secrets had her daughter been hiding?


	2. Chapter 2

The outside of the cottage had become very busy. All the estate workers were out to form a search there were police constables swarming all over and a dog man had arrived. Sergeant Blaketon broke off from bringing order to it all and went over to Nick Rowan, who was sitting on his motorbike.

"I'm just going to the village to speak to Sandra Riley," Nick explained.

"Aye." Blaketon paused. "What's your thoughts on this Rowan?"

"There's a lot the parents didn't know about," Nick said. "The birth control, the boyfriend."

"We need to speak to him," Blaketon pointed out.

"Sandra might be able to help there," Nick replied. "I think wherever he is, Janie is."

"Runaway?"

"Yeah. The only thing that doesn't stack up though is that she didn't leave her parents a note. Although perhaps she means to phone when she's well away."

* * *

Kate had come up to see Brenda. They sat in the kitchen with cups of tea.

"Try not to worry Brenda," Kate said gently. "There's so many people come out to search that if she's around here anywhere, they'll find her."

"I can't believe she'll have run away Dr Rowan." The woman wiped her eyes. "Do you believe that?"

Kate spoke carefully. "I think they can't rule out anything at the moment," she said. "But I know Janie and she's such a considerate sensible girl, I just think, if she'd run away she'd have left a note or a message to stop you worrying."

"That's what I think. She'd never have us that worried like this." Brenda looked down at her hands. "But she had secrets Dr Rowan. This Tony. The birth control. How did she get that?"

"If they're determined, they will," Kate said not wanting to point out the birth control was better than a pregnancy for a young teenager just on the edge of life.

"Who could this boy be?" Brenda worried. "She's never mentioned him. When was she seeing him? I mean, she went out of course she did but always with her friend, Sandra."

Kate hesitated then said very gently, "Do you absolutely know she was with Sandra, Brenda?"

Brenda looked back at Kate. "I don't feel as if I know anything at the moment Dr Rowan."

* * *

Janie had no idea where she had been taken. She had been blindfolded, tied and thrown into a car. And now she was _somewhere _in a house maybe or a barn perhaps, she had no idea as she was still tied and blindfolded. Whoever had taken her hadn't even spoken to her which was even more terrifying. And she'd been brought here and put down on the floor and then as the person left whoever it was, they'd locked the door to the room behind them. As if she could even attempt to escape when she was tied up and blindfolded!

She'd screamed and shouted for help, of course, but no one had come, not even her kidnapper to make her be quiet so she guessed from that she was somewhere so isolated no one would hear her screams. She'd had to stop eventually too exhausted to carry on.

Quietly she began to sob, exhausted and terrified.

* * *

Sandra's parents were not overwhelmed about Nick interviewing their daughter so late.

"Couldn't this have waited whilst morning?" asked Mr Riley.

"I'm afraid not, Mr Riley," Nick said. "Janie Tucker is missing and we need to make sure she's safe. I believe Sandra may be able to help us."

Sandra a moody looking girl with hair falling over her face, was in her nightclothes and sitting on the sofa with her mother. "I don't know owt," she muttered looking down at the floor.

Nick sat down opposite her. "Sandra," he said, "most of the village is out looking for Janie tonight. We need to know she's safe. If you know anything, you must tell us."

"I've not even seen much of her!"

"No, that's true," said Mrs Riley. "They used to be such friends and all."

"Have you fallen out with Janie, Sandra?" Nick asked.

The girl nodded.

"Why's that?"

"Just have."

"There must be a reason Sandra." Nick took a wild guess. "Is it anything to do with Tony?"

"How do you know about him?" Sandra asked sharply.

"Janie told us through her diary. Her diary's full of him. It's also full of how she told her mum she was with you when she was in fact meeting Tony."

"That's why we fell out," mumbled Sandra.

"What, because she was using you?" Nick asked.

"It got on my nerves. She never wanted to go out or anything any more just using me as her alibi when it suited her!"

"So her mum and dad wouldn't approve of Tony?"

"He's a bad lot. His old man is in prison, Tony's been arrested a few times. I warned Janie off him but she wouldn't listen."

"What's Tony's other name. Come on Sandra, I know you know!"

"Webster."

The name meant a lot to Nick. The family were well known for all the wrong reasons.

"Tony Webster was Janie's boyfriend?"

"Yeah. He was outside school one day and she saw him and they got talking."

Nick could very well see why Tony had been kept secret. He was not someone you exactly took home for tea.

"So when did you last see Janie?"

"She was on the bus home from school today. But I didn't speak to her she was sat on her own on the bus."

"Are you absolutely sure, Sandra, you don't know where Janie is at the moment?"

"No but it's not hard to work out is it? She'll be with Tony Webster!"

* * *

Tony had gone home and gone to bed. His Mum wasn't home. Drunk somewhere in some other bloke's bed probably. Wendy and the kid weren't home that night either – Wendy also had a bloke on the go and was spending more and more time at his place. Maybe actually this would work out for her, Tony hoped so. She wasn't bad their Wendy and she needed some luck.

Against all the odds when he got to bed he went to sleep. He thought he wouldn't, he was so annoyed with Janie. He'd treated her a bit rough he supposed but her neediness and willingness to please got on his nerves.

His slumber was rudely interrupted at 2am with an almighty crash downstairs. "Jesus Christ!" he sat up in bed shocked. Then he digested the noise was the front door being kicked open and then he also realised heavy boots were thudding up the stairs. He made for the bedroom window, instinct telling him to get the hell out. He'd barely got his hands on the window ledge before Nick Rowan followed by Phil Bellamy were in the bedroom. Phil snapped the light on as Nick got hold of Webster and pinned him face down on the bed one arm twisted up behind his back.

"Christ take it easy!" gasped Tony."

"Where's Janie Tucker, Tony?" Nick hissed.

"I don't know!"

"Let's try that again shall we?"

"I just said didn't I? I saw her tonight, she wanted to meet me to tell me summat. And then I left her and came home!"

"What time?"

"Eight-thirty. Let go of me, you're going to break my arm!"

Nick let go of him and stepped back. Tony pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing his arm. "Could do you for that!"

"What did Janie want to see you about?" Phil ignored him.

"Telling me she'd got herself on the pill," Tony mumbled. "But she does my head in!"

"Charming," Nick said drily to Phil.

"She does, I can hardly ever get to see her, and she won't have me anywhere near her house."

"Well I can't think why," Phil remarked.

"So I told her, I'd had enough," Tony said. "I didn't want to see her again."

"How did she take that?" Nick demanded.

"She were upset but it's not my problem is it?"

"You really are all heart aren't you?" Nick snapped. "What did you do? Told her you weren't interested and left her to it?"

"Just got on my bike and rode off."

"You sure?" Phil asked.

"What do you mean, yeah, course I did!"

"Well we've only got your word for it haven't we sunshine?" Nick pointed out. "You see, Janie's not been seen since. She never went home. If what you're saying is true, you're the last person to have seen her that we know of."

"I didn't do nowt to her! Just told her that I weren't interested and left her to it!"

Nick looked at Phil and raised an eyebrow. Then he turned back to Tony. "Get yourself dressed," he said, "You're coming to the station."

"What, I haven't done owt!"

"You'd better hope our Sergeant believes you," Nick said coldly.

* * *

The next morning after a very interrupted night Nick was wearily contemplating tea and toast at the Police House. The tea was welcome, the toast wasn't very inviting. He guessed he was too tired for food and pushed the plate away.

"Grab some sleep whilst you can," Kate said coming into the kitchen and pouring herself some tea.

"Yeah."

"What do you think Nick?" Kate asked

"I think she's run away Kate."

"Why?"

"Come on! Oldest reason in the book. She saw Webster last night, he's given her the shove, she's got upset and run!"

"With no money, not even a change of clothes!"

"We know she didn't have a change of clothes but we don't know she hasn't got money on her. Webster's working, he could easily have slipped her a few bob. I'm not sure we've got the entire truth out of him."

"I don't think it adds up Nick. She's not that type of girl."

"Kate, until yesterday, her parents didn't even know she had a boyfriend. She had quite a few secrets – what else don't we know about?"

"I think that even before you went up there you'd formed an opinion!"

"That's not fair Kate!"

"Her mother's going out of her mind." Kate pulled on her coat. "I'm going up to see her now."

Nick sighed. "You've got to see how it looks from our point of view, Kate," he said.

"Yes but have you thought about how it must be from that mother's point of view?"

"She's eighteen, if she wants to leave home, she can."

"If she left of her own accord." Kate looked at him. "She could have met with harm Nick. I'm just asking you not to rule it out completely."

* * *

Janie, was still tied up and blindfolded and shaking with cold and fear. She whimpered as she heard the door open and boards creak as her abductor came over to her.

"Please let me go," she whimpered.

"Hush, please don't be scared of me," the voice said.

"Who are you?"

"An admirer Janie. I've watched you for ages. You're the one for me I know you are." He touched her face. "I can't believe you're with me at last. I've waited so long."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to get married you and me. Its going to happen. We're going to be so happy. You just have to trust me." He slipped down the blindfold and for the first time she saw his face.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kate arrived at the Tuckers place Colin Tucker was chopping wood outside. He stopped as she approached.

"I dunno what else to do Dr Rowan," he said eventually by way of explanation. "Just feel I need to keep busy like."

"I understand Mr Tucker," Kate said gently. She paused. "How's Brenda?"

"Badly. She's not coping Dr Rowan. I'm worried."

"It's understandable. What about yourself?"

"I don't understand any of it Dr Rowan. I can't believe our Janie had secrets from us." He shook his head. "And them pills she'd got herself!"

"Mr Tucker, I'm not quite sure how to put this," Kate said carefully, "but she was acting very responsibly. She should have discussed it and not kept secrets but in some ways she acted very maturely."

"I'm afraid I don't agree Dr Rowan. Happen it's the modern way of thinking but I don't approve." Colin Tucker picked up his axe and turned back to the wood pile. "You'll find Brenda inside."

* * *

At Ashfordly Station Phil Bellamy watched Tony Webster leave; as he went through the door Nick Rowan came in. Nick raised an eyebrow at Phil.

"He's adamant he left Janie at 8.30 safe and well," Phil replied. He picked up a stack of leaflets entitled "Have you seen this girl?"

"So we're treating it as a runner?" Nick asked.

"Well that's how Division are seeing it Rowan," Blaketon said coming into the duty room.

"If she's running, someone will have seen her," Nick pointed out.

"I reckon she headed for York. She could have hitched a lift over there," Alf Ventress said comfortably from his desk. "And then, a train, anywhere." He paused. "Or she might be hiding herself somewhere else. Whitby mebbe."

"Thank you for the helpful insight Ventress!" Blaketon snapped irritably.

"I could circulate a few of these?" Nick suggested picking up a couple of the leaflets.

Blaketon eyed Ventress "No, we'll leave you to take care of that Ventress," he said, "do you good to shift off that backside of yours!"

"Yes sarge," Alf said flatly as Blaketon went back to his office.

At that point the door crashed open and David Stockwell came in.

"I've come to make a report," he said very officially flapping his arms in a somewhat wild fashion.

Nick looked at Phil who said, "Toss for it?"

Alf flipped a coin as Nick said hopefully, "Heads."

"Tails." Alf put the coin away. "Bad luck Nick."

Chuckling to himself Phil sat down at his desk as Nick wearily indicated to David he should go into the interview room.

* * *

Kate was sitting with Brenda Tucker in the sitting room.

"I'm worried, Brenda," she said gently. "You really need to sleep. Can I give you something?"

"I don't want to Dr Rowan. Just in case, you know."

"Brenda it may be a while before we hear anything and you know you do need to rest."

"Well maybe later." The woman looked down at her hands. "I don't think she's run away Dr Rowan. If she had, she would have let me know she was safe by now. She wouldn't have left me worrying like this!"

"Sometimes, teenagers can do things without thinking about how it affects other people," Kate said quietly. "She might be worried to phone thinking she's in trouble."

"But she's not Dr Rowan! Not at all. We just want her home, safe!" She put a hand on Kate's arm. "Dr Rowan?"

"Yes?"

"We know the police think she ran away. But they're wrong. We know they are. Can you speak to your husband – please?"

* * *

David was feeling rather overwhelmed. Nick, after listening to his story had gone to fetch Sergeant Blaketon and the two now sat opposite David across the table.

"David," Nick said patiently, "It's very important. I want you to repeat to Sergeant Blaketon exactly what you've just told me. Nice and slowly."

"Last night," David said speaking carefully, "I was on my bike coming from Mr Greengrass' house and going back to the village."

"Time?" Blaketon demanded.

"Oh, er, half past eight."

"You're very sure, David?" Nick checked.

"Aye Mr Rowan, I looked at the clock just as I left Mr Greengrass' house – I were worried about getting home late for me supper."

"All right David. You were going along the road back to the village?"

"Aye and I passed Janie Tucker. I know her you see."

"How well do you know her?" Blaketon asked sharply

"Her dad works for Lord Ashfordly. And Janie she used to help like at shoots and that. So I know her Mr Blaketon."

"What direction was she heading in?" Nick asked.

"Opposite one to me. I were going t'village she were coming away from it. Back toward the Estate. Where she lives."

"Yes, we know where she lives thank you David, " Blaketon said drily.

"And you spoke to her?"Nick pressed getting back to matters in hand.

"Well that were the funny thing Mr Rowan. I said evening to her like but she just ignored me."

"What, didn't acknowledge you at all."

"No, she had her head down like." David was puzzled. "I'm not even sure she heard me."

"And then?" Nick asked.

"Well, nowt. I went on home and then I heard she'd gone missing like so I thought I'd better come and tell yer, I saw her last night."

"And after you saw Janie – did you see anyone else on the road?"

"No Mr Rowan."

"All right David." Nick looked at Blaketon. "Just stay there a moment."

The two officers left the room. Phil looked up enquiringly.

"David says he saw Janie Tucker on the road leading away from the village last night, on her own. About half past eight, heading towards home."

Phil said, "That would support what Webster says."

They looked at each other.

"David Stockwell is hardly a prize witness," Nick pointed out.

"He knows the girl though," Blaketon said. "He can point her out." He thought for a moment. "I'll report this up to Division, Rowan, get a statement from Stockwell would you?"

"It doesn't necessarily rule Webster out though does it?" Nick asked. "Supposing he felt guilty afterward and went back to speak to Janie. David wouldn't have seen him – he would have been heading back along the Ashfordly Road, David was heading for Aidensfield."

"So – what? They meet up again, make up," Blaketon said slowly.

"And ride off into the sunset?" Phil asked.

"Well ride off somewhere," Nick pointed out. "Thinking about it, it fits. Janie knows she's been seen alone after she's met with Webster. There's time for Webster to drop her off somewhere, and then for him to get back home, knowing we're going to come knocking."

"But why the secrecy?" Phil wanted to know.

"Because they're planning to run," Blaketon said sharply. "London maybe? Gretna Green? Who knows?"

"It seems out of character for the girl," Alf said mildly.

"Alf, there's quite a lot of things she's been hiding from her parents," Nick pointed out. He paused. "We need to speak to Webster again."

* * *

Janie's abductor gently held the cup of water for her so she could sip at it.

"If you love me," she said urgently, "you wouldn't do this, you wouldn't keep me tied up here."

"I'm just doing it love whilst I know you feel the same way about me."

"If I did, you'd untie me?"

"Do you Janie? Do you feel the same way about me?" He looked at her. "No, not yet. But you will I know you will. And we're going to live here and we're going to be so happy."

"Please." She began to weep. "My mum, my dad. They're going to be so worried. Please let me go."

But he got up and left the room yet again locking the door behind him.

* * *

When Phil and Nick arrived at the Webster house Tony was on the drive messing with his motorbike.

"I don't believe this," he muttered. "Bloody harassment this."

"Watch your mouth," Nick told him.

"Tell us what happened last night," Phil demanded. "Really happened."

"Oh for God's sake. I have!"

"You say you left Janie, riding off and leaving her to walk home alone?"

"Yeah, point taken, I shouldn't have done that."

"Did you though?" Nick demanded.

"Eh?"

"How do we know you didn't go back and catch up with her?"

"I didn't – here, what you saying, I've done her in or summat!"

"Don't be stupid," Nick told him. "But for all we know you might have gone back for her, made it up with her and the pair of you agreed to take off somewhere. Tony, this is serious. If you know where Janie is, you need to tell us."

"I don't know where she is all right? I last saw her when I said. I rode off and I left her alone. All right, maybe I should have walked her home but I didn't all right?" Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Have you tried her mate in Whitby?"

Nick and Phil glanced at each other.

"What mate in Whitby?" demanded Phil.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick reached for Tony's arm. "In the car, sunshine," he said.

"What!"

"We're going back to the station and you're coming with us."

"You are joking!"

"Do you think I was born yesterday? I'm not risking you making a call to Whitby whilst we're heading over there."

"I don't know if she is there or not! I'm just saying, she's got this mate over there."

"Yeah. You said," Phil said. "She seems to have a lot of mates she kept to herself."

They shoved Webster in the car and shut the door.

"By the time we catch up with Janie Tucker," Nick said grimly, "I wouldn't be surprised if Blaketon charges her with wasting police time."

"What do you think is going on Nick?" Phil asked.

"The oldest one in the book Phil. I think she got herself on the pill too late." Nick nodded at the car. "And it wouldn't surprise me if this one knew a damn sight more than he's telling us."

* * *

Bridie Johnson was lying on the couch in her rather grubby basement flat nursing a major hangover. She groaned as she turned over and stared at the empty bottles on the floor. God that had been a hell of a night. She winced as there was a very loud bang on the door.

"Go away!" she shouted.

"It's the police! Open up!"

"What?" Confused she stumbled to the door of the flat wincing as she opened it and the sunshine poured in.

"Jesus," she exclaimed. "What do you want!"

Nick and Phil exchanged glances, neither impressed. Bridie was suddenly conscious of her tousled appearance, the smell of stale booze hanging off her and her streaked make up.

"Yeah all right, had a bit of a session last night," she said. "Not against the law is it?"

"Let us in Bridie." Nick's tone was weary, he was beginning to get sick of this merry dance he was convinced they were all being led.

She stepped back and let them in the flat.

A cursory glance round told the police one very important factor. There was only one door in and out of the flat so they knew Janie couldn't have bolted out of a back door.

"Here!" Bridie exclaimed indignantly as the two police officers banged open the bathroom and bedroom doors which told them that Bridie was alone in the flat.

"Where's Janie Tucker, Bridie?" Nick demanded.

"How should I know?" Bridie looked at him. "Has summat happened to her?"

"When did you last see her?" Phil parried her question.

"I went to York with her the other day."

"To help her get the pill?" Nick asked.

"Well yeah. Look has summat happened to her?"

"We don't know, you tell us."

"What do you mean?"

"She met Tony Webster last night to tell him she'd got herself on the pill. He says he wasn't interested, he ended it. Something about it being too hard to get to see her."

"Well that's true enough," Bridie sneered, "she lives like a nun."

Nick and Phil exchanged glances.

"Webster says he left Janie and rode off on his motorbike presuming Janie was heading home," Nick said.

"Only she never arrived," Phil finished the sentence.

Bridie looked puzzled. "What, you mean she ran off or something?"

"Bridie, come on," Nick said impatiently. "Just tell us where she is. She's not hiding here, but you must know."

"I don't know! There was just me and my boyfriend here last night. We had a few drinks – all right, more than a few, and then he left about midnight. I just fell asleep. Janie's not been here!"

"Bridie." Nick spoke gently. "We need to know everything now. No more messing about. Was there a chance Janie was pregnant?"

"Oh that's a good one that is! Miss Prissy! She wouldn't let Tony anywhere near her until she got those pills!" Bridie sat down suddenly. "I hope she's all right silly cow. I quite liked her really."

"If she'd run off anywhere," Nick said, "where might she have gone?"

"I don't know. I didn't know her that well."

"Well enough to go to York with her and help fix her up with the pill though!" Phil said contemptuously.

"Don't you look down your nose at me!" Bridie said indignantly.

"Bridie," Nick took a breath. "How well do you know Tony Webster?"

"Not that well, he's just mates with my bloke."

"Did you see him with Janie? How was he with her?"

"All right I suppose. I think she got on his nerves a bit."

"How do you mean?"

"Well she was always hanging on his arm a bit, staring at him with puppy eyes. Needy type like. Tony likes them a bit more adventurous if you get my meaning."

"Yeah,"Nick said barely hiding his contempt, "I do."

"We want the name and address of your bloke Bridie," Phil said. "We need to speak to him."

* * *

Janie's kidnapper had brought her some soup.

"I don't want it!" she sobbed.

"Janie, Janie, please don't be like this. I just want you to love me!"

"I want to go home, please let me go home!"

Suddenly he lashed out and hit her across the face, hard.

"Stop saying that!" he screamed.

Then he dropped down in front of her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Oh please don't cry, please.."

* * *

Tony Webster was sitting on the bench of his cell in Ashfordly Police Station. He looked up quickly as the door opened.

"You can go home," Phil Bellamy told him.

"About bloody time!"

"I wouldn't get too cocky sunshine. We might be talking again."

"How many more times, I don't know where the silly cow is!"

"You're all heart aren't you?" Phil said in disgust.

* * *

Nick let himself into the Police House. Kate was at the sink, washing up.

"Hallo love," she said, "Cup of tea?"

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks."

"How are things going?" Kate spoke carefully.

"Drawing nothing but blanks so far. How are the Tuckers doing?"

Kate shook her head. "Not good. I'm going up in a while just to see if I can persuade Brenda to have something to help her sleep."

Nick nodded.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Look you know I don't normally interfere but Brenda is adamant something has happened to Janie. She's convinced she hasn't run away."

"And she's so sure because?"

"Because she's her daughter."

"Kate, come on. She was on the pill, her mother didn't know that. She had a boyfriend her mother didn't know anything about. And this friend over in Whitby she told no one about. It's a whole secret life she had which she kept well hidden."

"I know but – I just don't think we should rule it out that something has happened to her Nick."

"Its out of my hands Kate," he said bluntly. "Division are leading the investigation."

"And they're convinced she's just some silly mixed up teenager who's run away!" Kate spoke earnestly trying to get him onside. "Nick, she's a sensible reliable girl who has never ever let her parents down. If she had run away, if that's what happened she would have let them know. She would have left a note or she would have phoned. She would not have put them through this!"

"Kate."

"What?"

"Don't get too involved."

"I'm not!"

"We're keeping an open mind Kate. But we can only take the facts as we find them and at the moment all we keep doing is unearthing more secrets that Janie Tucker kept hidden." Nick sighed. "You have to see how it looks to us."

"Nick you've never been open minded. The first thing I said to you was, don't pre-judge!"

"Right." He took a breath. "I'm going having a bath. I'm tired, Kate."

She bit her lip as he went upstairs. She hated to be critical of him and at the end of the day it was just possible the police were right and Brenda's deep faith in her daughter was misguided.

But - this disappearance did seem so out of character. Was it possible Brenda was right to have such deep conviction that Janie would not make her parents suffer under any circumstances? And if she was right, what on earth had happened to Janie Tucker?


	5. Chapter 5

Bridie Johnson got an unpleasant wake up call the next morning. She was lying on the couch listening to some music at a volume guaranteed to irritate the neighbours especially at that hour of the morning. Suddenly the door to the flat banged open. She jumped up with a scream.

"Shut up you silly bitch!" It was Luke, her boyfriend. He was across the room in two strides and got his hand round her throat. He pinned her against the wall.

"Jesus!" she gasped and then cried out as he hit her across the face. Hard.

She slid down the wall cowering. "What, what've I done?"

"You let the police in yesterday! I were stood across the street watching. And you gave them my address, they've been knocking!"

"It were nowt to do with you why they were here! They were just asking questions about some silly cow who'd run off the night before that's all!"

"Who?"

"Janie Tucker, her as were making eyes at Tony."

"What'd you tell 'em?"

"I told 'em what you wanted me to say if anyone come asking about owt. I said we were drinking here, whilst midnight that night!" She wiped her eyes. "They still wanted to speak to you about Janie. They're talking to anyone who knew her. That's why I had to give them your name and address. I had no choice! What've you been up to anyway? Why did you want me to cover for you that night?"

"That's got nowt to do with you!"

"It is if you want me to go on covering for you! No, don't Luke, no!"

* * *

Nick sat at the table in the Police House picking over his breakfast. Kate was sat next to him drinking her tea. She got up and reached for her coat.

"I need to get on," she said. "I've a lot to do." She paused. "What's happening today?"

"Continuing with our enquiries I suppose," Nick replied.

"What does that mean?"

"You tell me," Nick said. "It seems every day we find out something else Janie Tucker wanted to keep hidden."

"Nick!"

"Look, say she'd fallen on her way home and hurt herself, we would have found her Kate. What other conclusion can we reach other than she doesn't want to be found?"

"Come on Nick!" She swung round to face him. "A young girl, alone, at night. What do you think might have happened to her?"

"Its Aidensfield, Kate, not London!"

"Bad things happen in the country as well Nick."

"If the worst had happened, if she had been attacked and left for dead somewhere, it comes back to the same thing. We would have found her Kate."

* * *

Janie whimpered as he came back into her room. He sat by her, stroking her face.

"You are so beautiful." He kissed her and she flinched. His eyes darkened.

"Why don't you love me the way I love you?"

"If you loved me you wouldn't do this to me," Janie whimpered.

"Don't do that! She does that, whimpers and whinges. I hate it!"

"I'm scared of you!"

"I don't want you to be. I just want to love you and take care of you. That's not so bad is it?"

"I- I don't love you!"

He jumped up and for a minute she thought he was going to hit her again. She cowered away. But he seemed to get control of himself and lowered his hand. He left the room locking the door again leaving Janie whimpering in terror.

* * *

Bridie lay shivering on her couch, under a blanket. She whimpered as there was a thump on the door. "Go away!" She shouted.

"Bridie, its PC Rowan," said a voice. "We spoke yesterday. Can you let me in please?"

"Its open."

Nick carefully let himself in and froze. Although she'd sat up and turned her head away you couldn't miss her black eye and split lip.

"Bridie?" he looked around carefully. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah."

"If you don't mind I'll check." Nick took a cursory glance around the flat then, reassured, put the door on the latch. He didn't want any surprises although Phil was sat outside in the car for back up.

"All right." He crouched in front of her. "Who did this to you Bridie?"

"I fell in the bathroom."

Nick smiled wryly. "Of course you did."

"What are you here for anyway?"

"I'm still trying to catch up with your mysterious boyfriend Bridie. None of his housemates have seen him."

"What do you want him for anyway?"

"We're speaking to anyone who might know where Janie Tucker is."

"He wouldn't know. He doesn't even know her that well."

"Right." Nick straightened up. "He hit you a lot Bridie?"

"He never hit me!"

Nick shook his head. "If you'd make a statement Bridie, we'll do him for assault."

"No."

Nick sighed but knew there was no point pursuing it. "You don't deserve to be treated like that Bridie." He paused. "Let me make you a cup of tea."

"Why are you being nice?"

Nick smiled as he put the kettle on the gas. "You know what Bridie, policemen can be nice sometimes." He got teabags out of the cupboard and put them in two mugs. "So, tell me, what did he hit you for?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm a policeman Bridie, I like to know things." Nick added milk to the drink, put some sugar in for her and passed it over to her.

"Thanks." She took it gratefully.

He sat down opposite her with his own drink.

"He was over the other side of the street when you came round yesterday. He were angry because I'd let you in and even more angry I'd told you his name and address."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "If it upset him so much we'd been in here," he said, "that makes me think there's something here he doesn't want us to see."

"Well there isn't. I'm many things but I'm not some kind of fence," Bridie said fiercely. She sighed. "Oh I don't care. Turn the place over if you want."

Nick sat back in his chair. "Was he with you the other night like you said?"

"No," admitted Bridie. "He'd asked me to say he was to anyone who wanted to know. I don't know what he was up to. I can make a guess but I really don't know. Look if he finds out you're here –"

"If we do him Bridie, for whatever he might have been up to, he's not going to be in a position to come here knocking the living daylights out of you is he?" Nick felt sorry for her, she was only a bit of a kid and she'd had a real pasting.

"He could have been up to anything. Honestly. He usually does jobs with Tony Webster." Bridie shrugged. "I don't care any more. I'm getting out of Whitby."

"Where will you go?"

"I've got friends in London. I should have gone a long time ago." She looked at Nick. "You're no nearer to finding Janie?"

He shook his head.

"Tony won't have hurt her."

"You seem sure."

"He's an idiot but he's not some sort of psychopath."

"Fair point." Nick glanced at her. "Do you want a doctor?"

"No. Believe me, I've had worse."

Nick bit his lip. "You don't have to put up with it you know."

"I'm not. That's why I'm getting out." She glanced up at Nick. "Thanks."

"I could do a lot more if you'd let me help you Bridie." But Nick knew it was no use.

"Just one more thing Bridie." Nick paused. "You must have got on pretty well with Janie to go to the clinic with her and help her out."

"She's just a kid. I mean, she's not much younger than me but she is if you know what I mean. Not been about like I have. Look, she thought the world of Tony, cared too much if you ask me. It would have broken her heart him finishing with her."

"You think she ran away."

"Yeah I do." Bridie sighed. "Look I promise. If I hear anything, if she turns up here, I'll tell you."

* * *

Nick came up from the basement flat. Phil was sitting in the car by the roadside. He saw Nick take a careful look up and down the street before getting in the passenger side of the car.

"What's up?" Phil asked as Nick got in the car.

"Bridie's had a real pasting off that boyfriend of hers," Nick told him. "Bradley saw us coming in here yesterday and pasted her for letting us in and telling us his name and address."

"Charming." Phil looked at Nick. "Is he hiding something in there?"

"Bridie says not and I think if there was she would have handed it over as revenge on Bradley for the pasting she's had. Oh, and just for good measure, they weren't together the night Janie went missing. Bradley just asked Bridie to say that to whoever might ask. God knows what he was up to."

"Is she pressing charges for the assault?"

"What do you think?" Nick sighed. "Anyway she's heading for London the first chance she gets. Best thing she could do I reckon. Right. Lets go and pay Bradley a visit again shall we? And this time I'm not going back to Ashfordly until we've tracked him down."

Phil nodded. "Did she have any more to say about Janie?"

"Only that she's convinced she's run off. She's promised to let us know if she hears from her."


	6. Chapter 6

Brenda Tucker was alone when Kate called in at the cottage. She was sat at the table, shoulders sunken, her eyes lifeless.

"Brenda." Kate sat quietly by her. "Where's Colin?"

"Out, searching. He doesn't know what else to do with himself." She looked down at her hands. "I wish the police would believe us when we say someone's hurt her Dr Rowan. Our girl wouldn't put us through this."

"I know they're working hard to find her," Kate said gently. "They are looking."

"They've decided she's run away Dr Rowan," the woman smiled sadly. "I'm not a fool. I know."

"Brenda, I-"

"Please go Dr Rowan. There's really nothing you can do."

"Let me help you Brenda."

"The only thing that will help," said Colin Tucker, appearing at the doorway, "is our Janie coming through that door. Come here Brenda, love, come on."

He gently put his arms round his wife. Feeling intrusive Kate quietly left the cottage. As she left she met Sergeant Blaketon outside.

"Any news, Sergeant?"

He shook his head and nodded at the cottage. "How are they?"

"As you might expect." Kate paused. "Mrs Tucker is adamant she's not run off of her own free will."

"We've no evidence to say she's come to harm," Blaketon pointed out.

"You've no evidence to explain why she's run away either!" Kate replied. "Her mother knows her Sergeant. She is convinced Janie would not put them through this. That has to count for something hasn't it?"

"Your husband along with PC Bellamy has been following up enquiries in Whitby," Blaketon told her. "And the last thing I've heard is that the young woman who went with Janie Tucker to the clinic in York, is convinced young Janie has got herself upset over Webster and run off. I'm sorry Dr Rowan but I think Mrs Tucker's convictions are misguided."

* * *

Luke Bradley had a room in a shared house in Whitby. It was quite frankly the sort of establishment where you wiped your feet on the way _out _not on the way _in._

A bored looking youth came to the door in response to Nick Rowan's knock.

"Yeah?"

"Luke Bradley," Nick said tersely. "Is he here?"

"If he's in, first floor landing, door on the right."

Luke was lying moodily on his bed face down. He jumped up startled as his room door burst open and two coppers came in. "What the hell!"

"Just here to ask you a few questions Bradley!" Nick told him.

In response Bradley lashed out with his fist. Nick sidestepped this smartly and kneed the youth in the stomach. As he cried out with pain Nick got him face down on the bed and pinned him there.

"It's a bit harder than when you're hitting girls isn't it Bradley!"

"What's the bitch said?"

"Nothing. She won't make a statement against you. Not that you deserve any loyalty. Now settle down. We're not here to nick you. We just want to ask you if you've seen Janie Tucker."

"Who?"

"Tony Webster's girlfriend."

"She's not his girlfriend!"

Nick looked puzzled at Phil.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look, just let me up will you?"

Nick was about to do just that when Phil said suddenly, "Nick."

Nick looked up at him. Phil was staring at something in the corner. He went over to it and picked it up. Bradley started thrashing about but Nick twisted his arm behind his back. "Settle down or I'll cuff you!" he snapped. He looked at Phil. "Phil?"

Phil picked up the scarf and looked at the name inside. "It fits the description of the scarf Janie Tucker was wearing," he said, "and its got her name inside."

Nick looked down incredulously at Luke. "She's with you? Not Tony Webster?"

"Wait a minute Nick." Phil picked something up from the bedside table. They were photographs. Lots of photographs. All of Janie Tucker, taken at a distance and obviously whilst she was unaware of it. Getting off the schoolbus. Leaving school. Talking to Tony. Tellingly, outside the cottage where she lived.

Nick reached for his handcuffs and snapped them on Bradley's wrists. "I'm arresting you on suspicion of the abduction of Janie Tucker," he snapped.

As he cautioned him, Phil ran through the photographs again then stopped. "Christ!" He showed Nick the last one. Janie, tied and blindfolded.

"Give it up Bradley! Where is she? Well?" Nick hissed.

"She's safe and she's waiting for me. She wants to be with me!"

Nick looked up at Phil. "Get back up Phil," Nick said quietly. "Fast. We need to find Janie Tucker."

* * *

Blaketon looked disdainfully round the small room which was Bradley's domain. The entire house was in chaos. It was being searched top to bottom, along with its occupants whose protestations were ignored. Nothing came to light except some rather dubious and certainly illegal substances. No one claimed to have seen Janie at the house at any point.

Blaketon looked at Nick. He held the photo of Janie being held prisoner in his hand.

"We can't see enough of the background to even work out where she might be from this photo," Blaketon said. "Christ, Rowan, we were so sure she'd run off."

"Yeah." Nick took a deep breath. "Sarge, do you think she's still alive?"

"I don't know Rowan. Do you think he's capable of killing her?"

Nick swerved the question but Blaketon saw from Nick's expression he considered Luke Bradley perfectly capable of it.

"Look Sarge," he was saying, " let me speak to Bridie Johnson again."

"Do you think she knows anything?"

"Not about this, no. I'm sure of it Sarge. But she might, just might, have some idea of where Janie's been taken."

"What are we going to do Sarge if Bradley won't say where she is and we don't know where to look?" Phil Bellamy looked tense and anxious.

"We have to find out where to look." Blaketon sighed. "Right, you go and speak to this girl Rowan. I'm going to get search teams out on the moors. You never know we may strike lucky."

* * *

Janie was very frightened as there was no sign of Luke at all and she wondered if something had happened to him. If it had, what would happen to her because she had no way of getting herself free. How would anyone know where she was?

Unless of course he was just making her suffer, delaying the moment when he would come back and silence her for good.

* * *

Bridie wearily opened the door to Nick. "I'm going to start charging you rent," she complained. Then she saw his face. "Oh God, what's happened?"

"I need to come in Bridie. This is serious."

She let him in and sat down slowly. "Janie – you've not found – I mean, she's not dead?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"Bridie we went to see Luke and we found things in his room. Janie's scarf. Photos he'd taken of her without her knowing."

"You mean he was stalking her like?"

"Yes."

"She could have still just run off," Bridie spoke without conviction.

"There was a photo he had taken of her, with her tied up and blindfolded. He's kidnapped her Bridie and he won't tell us where he's got her." Nick took a very deep breath. "Or even whether she's still alive."

Bridie put a hand to her mouth. "I didn't know anything about this I swear."

"I believe you Bridie but please I need you to think. Is there anywhere he mentioned, any places he went to a lot? Somewhere he could have got Janie Tucker hidden?" Nick paused. "In the photo Janie's in a room which could be a bedroom but we can't make out much more than that. So it's a house we're looking for, we think. But we've searched the hovel Luke lives in top to bottom and she's not there so it _must _be somewhere else."

"I- I can't think." Then suddenly Bridie looked at Nick, wide eyed.

"Go on."

"Well his Nan died recently. She had a cottage right out on the moors. Miles from anywhere. She left it to Luke. He took me out there once but I hated it. Its in a right state."

Nick was out the door and up the basement steps without even stopping to thank her. This was a desperate race against time.


	7. Chapter 7

There was no road as such to the lonely isolated cottage. It was basically a track from the moorland road. It was just about passable in a car but Nick definitely had advantage on the motorbike. He pressed on knowing Blaketon and Phil were as close behind as what they could be, and it was in Nick's mind it could be too late for Janie. God knows what Bradley had done to her. He was mad enough.

When Nick got to the house he radioed back to the car.

"I'm at the house now Sarge." Nick took a deep breath. "I want to go in Sarge."

Blaketon and Phil exchanged glances.

"We're not far behind you lad," Blaketon said.

"If she's alive Sarge, she needs help soonest."

Blaketon bit his lip then, "All right lad. And good luck. Remember we're not far away."

Cautiously Nick left the motorbike against the wall that surrounded the cottage, and lightly vaulted over the wall. He looked around the yard noting various outbuildings. In his head he discounted those. From the photograph it clearly seemed Janie was in a room or bedroom and that surely meant the cottage.

He went to the small front door which led directly into the sitting room. It was ajar, carefully he pushed it fully open.

"Janie? Janie Tucker are you in here?"

No response.

Nick entered and walked through to what was a small kitchen at the back. The whole place was very run down and damp and cold. No sign of Janie Tucker.

Nick took to the stairs leading to the upper floor. There was a small landing and two doors leading off. One door was shut. The other open.

Nick glanced into the open room anyway but there was no one there. He took a deep breath and rattled the door that was closed. It was locked.

"Janie?"

Nothing.

Nick expertly and quickly put his boot through the door and it gave at once. He stepped into the room and there in a corner was Janie. She was tied up and gagged and absolutely terrified but she was alive.

"Janie. Janie, its PC Rowan from Aidensfield." Nick did not go to her at once, not wanting to add to her terror. "You know me Janie?"

She nodded slowly.

"All right love. Its over. We've got Luke Bradley in custody and I've got my sergeant on his way. Janie, I'm just going down to the kitchen I need to find something to untie you with. Its all right, I promise."

In the kitchen he found what he wanted, a small quite newish looking penknife. He wondered if it were Bradley's.

He went back up to the bedroom. "Janie, I'm going to come over to you and cut those ropes. Is that all right?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Good girl." Quickly Nick went to her and cut away the gag then the ropes. She burst into sobs and put her arms round his neck.

"Hey, come on love, its over, honestly." Nick set her back from him, looking closely at her. She had some bruises on her face. "Did he do that?"

"Yes."

"Janie." Nick bit his lip. "I am sorry to ask you this love. Did he – did he do anything else other than hit you?"

"No." She wiped her eyes with her hand. "Honestly Mr Rowan, he didn't.

"All right. You're cold!"

"He took my coat. Its freezing up here."

"I know. Here." Nick slipped off his own greatcoat and bundled her into it. "There you go, that's better. Now shall we get you out of here?"

"Please."

"Put your arms round my neck, that's it, and I'll lift you." Expertly Nick put his arm under her knees and lifted her, still wrapped in the warmth of his greatcoat. "Come on."

He came out of the door of the cottage with her as Phil and Blaketon arrived.

"Well done Rowan!" Blaketon opened the rear door of his car. "Don't you worry love," he said to Janie, "its all over, you're safe now."

Nick carefully put Janie on the back seat of the car. As he straightened Blaketon took his arm and pulled him aside.

"Has she said owt?" he asked Nick.

"He's hit her, but that's it. He hasn't done anything else."

"Thank God."

"Yeah. Been very lucky Sarge."

"Aye." Blaketon sighed. "In more ways than one."

Nick moved back to the side of the car again and crouched down by Janie. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"What have you to be sorry for, hey?"

"Meeting Tony when Mum and Dad didn't know and going getting those pills." She looked at Nick. "They know everything?"

"Yeah. And you know what? They don't care. All they care about is getting you home safe."

"How did you find me?"

"Bit of luck there," Nick admitted, "But you know Bridie Johnson has been a big help to us."

"Has she?"

"She has. You see Luke wouldn't tell us where he was keeping you but Bridie managed to work it out. Luke brought her here once."

"I knew he wasn't nice to Bridie. But I didn't know he'd do anything like this."

"Of course not. Janie, you know don't you, none of this is your fault. You've done nothing wrong love. Nothing at all." Nick smiled at her. "Except perhaps just be a bit more honest with your mum about who you're meeting all right?"

She nodded. "I'll never have secrets again!"

* * *

Nick and Kate took Janie home. She was barely out of the car before her parents flew out of the door and took her into their arms. Nick and Kate kept back, not wanting to interfere.

"Thank you, thank you," Mrs Tucker said to them.

"I'm just glad we got Janie home safely," Nick replied.

Colin Tucker glanced at him. "The swine who did this?"

"He won't be able to harm anyone else again," Nick said briefly.

"Mum, I'm sorry," Janie could not leave go of her mother. "For getting the tablets and not telling you about Tony."

"It doesn't matter lovey, all that matters is you're home safely with us again. You come on in now and lets look after you."

"Are you coming in?" Colin Tucker asked Nick and Kate.

"No, Colin, we'll leave you alone now," Kate said. "You need some time together as a family."

Colin nodded. He looked at Nick. "Him as took our Janie," he said, "I can see he's hurt her, her face is all bruised like." He took a breath. "Did he – well –"

"No, he didn't Colin," Nick said quietly.

"Well that's summat."

"Yeah, yeah it is."

Nick and Kate watched the man go back into the cottage and shut the door. Nick looked ruefully at Kate. "You were right about this one all along," he said.

"I don't know about that Nick. Its just that Mrs Tucker was so insistent. Mother's instinct. Its something, in medicine, that it pays to listen to sometimes."

"Not just in medicine," Nick replied.

"You got there in the end. You wouldn't have found Janie any quicker if at all even if you had known she had been abducted."

"No, suppose not." They got in the car, Nick in the driver's seat.

"You're exhausted," Kate said to him.

"A bit."

Kate put her hand on his arm. "Don't think you've done anything wrong," she said quietly. "You got there, you brought Janie home safely. You haven't failed her. Anyway in a way Janie didn't help herself. It's a lesson not to keep secrets."

Nick nodded. "She's been a lucky girl. Bradley was totally obsessed with her."

"How far do you think he would have taken it?"

"He wouldn't have let any one else have her Kate. He's pretty damaged goods."

Kate said nothing for a moment.

"Hey come on," Nick said. "Its all worked out, Janie's back home and she's safe."

"Yeah." Kate looked at him then smiled. "Lets go home."


End file.
